


Warmth

by Ferret2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stiles is an idiot, Yule Lads, Yule log
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferret2019/pseuds/Ferret2019
Summary: Рождественский сезон наступил, и у Стайлза все больше и больше проблем с его огромной влюбленностью в Питера Хейла.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088548) by [SpookyMiscreant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant). 



***

  
Рождественский сезон наступил, и у Стайлза все больше и больше проблем с его влюбленностью в Питера Хейла. По мере того, как ночи становились холоднее, гардероб Питера перешел от привлекательных v-образных вырезов и темных джинсов к мягким теплым свитерам и легким джинсам, которые обтягивали и показывали гораздо больше, чем нужно неуравновешенному юноше. Обычно, когда Стайлз смотрел на Питера Хейла, растянувшегося и читающего на диване в лофте Дерека, он хотел наброситься на мужчину. Стайлз так отчаянно хотел почувствовать губы Питера, его руки на чувствительной коже. Теперь, глядя на Питера Хейла, растянувшегося и читающего на диване в лофте Дерека под одеялом, Стайлз хотел свернуться калачиком рядом с ним и украсть его тепло.  
Стайлз гораздо лучше справлялся со своей влюбленностью, когда это было скорее физическое влечение, но эти мягкие и обволакивающие чувства разрушали его жизнь.  
Он повторял имя оборотня при каждом удобном случае, “Доброе утро, Питер. Добрый день, Питер. Питер, можешь передать мне эту книгу? Спасибо, Питер. Вот, пожалуйста, Питер.”   
Это было смешно.  
  
Он давно научился у Дитона делать зелье, блокирующее его эмоциональные запахи и оставляющее только естественный запах тела. Ну, он отлично помнил, что Скотту в своё время потребовался всего один марафон Индианы Джонса, чтобы понять, насколько сильно Стайлз влюблен в Харрисона Форда, а ведь это была просто влюбленность в знаменитость.   
Вот только скрыть запах оказалось недостаточно, при наличии чрезвычайно болтливого рта.   
— Черт, Питер, этот свитер выглядит достаточно мягким, чтобы тереться об него носом. — Стайлз замер, ошеломленный тем, что только что сказал такую глупость.  
— Хочешь прижаться ко мне носом, Стайлз ? — имя мужчина практически промурлыкал.  
— А, я... да, пойду. Папа сейчас на месте. Мне нужно туда съездить, — и вот такой чушью Стайлз фонтанировал, пока стремительно сматывался из лофта.  
  
Скотт позвонил ему, чтобы сообщить о прочитанной Питеру лекции на тему жуткого характера, что окончательно убило Стайлза.  
  
Проблема заключалась в том, что Питер был не просто привлекательным, он был одним из самых умных людей, которых знал Стайлз, и вдобавок обладал прекрасным чувством юмора. А ещё у Питера была черта, которая заставляла Стайлза буквально _капать слюной_ — он никогда не встречал кого-то столь преданного своей семье, столь верного и защищающего.  
  
И все это выстраивалось внутри Стайлза, пока он не почувствовал, что его кожа практически горит каждый раз, когда Питер рядом. Ему нужно было трогать, целовать и оберегать Питера Хейла.

  
— Почему он здесь ? — презрительно прошипела Лидия, когда Питер вошел с подносом брауни в руках.   
— Сегодня ночь стаи и солнцестояния.  
— Он не из стаи, — проворчал Айзек, вставая на сторону Лидии.  
Стайлз до боли прикусил язык, чтобы не открыть рот и не ляпнуть что-то смущающее. Хотя бы потому, что не был готов рассказать кому-либо о своей влюбленности, а Питер все-таки был взрослым человеком, и, вероятно, не оценил бы попыток Стайлза защитить его.  
  
Это не удержало его от еле слышного «из стаи, как минимум для меня».  
  
Стайлз поднял глаза, чтобы убедиться, что остальные не станут грубить Питеру, и встретился взглядом с мужчиной, который ухмыльнулся ему. Стайлз немедленно покраснел от кончиков ушей до груди, он понятия не имел, слышал ли Питер его тихое признание или нет, но в любом случае был смущен.  
— Стайлз, ты в порядке? У тебя красное лицо! Тебе нужно немного воды? — обеспокоенность Скотта вывела Стайлза из подавленных мыслей и нарушила зрительный контакт с Питером.  
— Все замечательно, Скотти. Никаких проблем ! — и Стайлз постарался ободряюще улыбнуться.  
Скотт кивнул, но все равно принес ему чашку воды, как милый друг, которым он всегда был.

  
Прежде чем стая обменялась подарками, Дерек и Питер положили большое полено в камин, и в комнате тут же воцарилась тишина, пока все смотрели, как старшие волки зажигают огонь.  
— Что происходит ? — спросила Эрика, и её голос прозвучал слишком громко в тишине, охватившей чердак.  
Питер и Дерек проигнорировали её, они сцепили руки и начали говорить, слишком тихо, чтобы Стайлз мог услышать, но он и так знал, что они делают.   
\- Они зажигают Йольское полено и молятся о защите в самую длинную ночь в году, — объяснил Стайлз, когда мужчины закончили.   
Питер мимолетно улыбнулся ему, а Дерек кивнул, прежде чем объяснить дальше: «В самую длинную ночь в году много пакостных существ выходят, чтобы терроризировать людей, застигнутых врасплох. Полено должно гореть до утра, чтобы они не смогли войти.»  
  
Стайлз понимающе кивнул, его семья тоже всегда зажигала Йольское полено. Остальные все еще казались немного смущенными, поэтому Стайлз заговорил: «Это для защиты. Они молились о помощи в защите этого дома и людей внутри него, чтобы любые коварные маленькие монстры, желающие испытать свою удачу против стаи оборотней, не смогли пробраться через дымоход и навредить».  
— Абсолютно верно, как всегда, лапушка, — голос у Питера был довольный до чертиков и Стайлз обнаружил, что улыбается в ответ.   
А потом Скотт прорычал «Питерррррр».  
И Стайлз снова покраснел.

  
Остаток ночи проходил без сучка и задоринки, пока Стайлз не понял, что Йольское полено погасло. «Питер ! Дерек !»  
Оба волка тут же оказались напротив Стайлза, взволнованные его паникой. Ему даже не пришлось открывать рот, чтобы оба волка почувствовали, что полено погасло и быстро зажгли его снова.  
— Что происходит ? — Обычно замешательство Скотта было милым, но сейчас у Стайлза мурашки побежали по коже, а сердце заколотилось.   
\- Кто-то потушил Йольское полено, — вырвалось коротко и резко.   
\- Стайлз ? Ты чего ? Это же просто -   
— Это не просто бревно ! Или просто огонь ! Ты не вырос на этих историях, Скотт, ты не понимаешь. Я должен позвонить папе.   
Стайлз отодвинул Скотта и быстро двинулся к винтовой лестнице, которая обычно была местом обитания Питера.

  
Стайлз облегченно выдохнул, когда его отец подтвердил, что их Йольское полено в порядке и даже не мерцало. Утром он попросит Дитона проверить ещё раз.  
— С твоим отцом все в порядке ? — Приглушенный голос Питера прозвучал настолько неожиданно, что Стайлз взвизгнул и, отшатнувшись, рухнул задницей на ступеньку.  
— Э-э, да. Я думаю, нас типа намеренно атаковали. Похоже, те ведьмы, с которыми мы столкнулись пару месяцев назад, решили поздравить нас ещё одним «пошлинах´ом». Они вполне могли узнать, что у нас нет возможности очистить пространство или даже проверить, не попало ли что-нибудь внутрь.   
Стайлз обдумывал это с того момента, как увидел холодный камин.  
— Согласен, хотя твоя паршивая маленькая стая, обожающая ненавидеть меня, уже пришла к единодушному мнению, что это я потушил полено, чтобы напугать их.   
Питер казался беззаботным, но Стайлз двинулся в центр лофта, не сдерживая пульсировавшую в нем ярость.  
— Слушайте меня, потому что я скажу это только один раз. Потушить Йольское полено - все равно что открыть дверь. Те из вас, кто побывали возле, должны помнить о последствиях приоткрытой двери. — Скотт и Лидия содрогнулись, но Стайлз продолжал, — никто в нашей стае не подвергнет нас такой опасности.  
Лиам открыл рот, чтобы возразить.  
— Лиам, ты прошёл через наименее дерьмовые последствия действий Питера, отсутствия Дерека, и того общего ада, каким Бикон-Хиллз стал с момента гибели Хейлов, оставившей наш город без защиты, поэтому, пожалуйста, держи при себе свои мысли насчёт вины Питера Хейла.  
  
Стайлз раздражённо фыркнул и переключился на Скотта и Дерека :  
— Питер _не зло_ с тех пор, как его убили, раз, и два - он _не_ против нас ещё с того момента, когда натворил всё то дерьмо, о котором сожалеет.  
О, и если мы закончили с внутристайными разборками, то я могу пойти дальше и сказать вам, что это, скорее всего, последняя попытка тех пакостных ведьм двухмесячной давности достать нас.

  
Стайлз как раз собирался сказать Питеру, чтобы тот убрал с лица мерзейшую ухмылку, когда точно в центр груди волка глухо ударился нож. Следом со всех сторон послышался детский смех, весьма зловеще звучащий.  
— Ебать меня, это же Йольские парни*, — застонал Стайлз.   
— Я бы с удовольствием, но, кажется, у меня в груди нож.  
— Заткнись, Питер, и вытащи его уже.  
Хейл-старший усмехнулся, резко выдернул нож из груди и отбросил его исполненным драматизма жестом.  
Стайлз закатил глаза, но опасность быстро напомнила о себе вопящим Лиамом, в которого летел диван.  
— Как нам бороться с этими тварями ? — Скотт кричал откуда-то из-под дивана, который сдерживал что было сил, давая Лиаму возможность убежать.   
— Мы не знаем ! Постарайтесь остаться в живых до восхода солнца !  
Стая застонала, но каждый из них занял боевую позицию.

  
Йольские парни были озорными маленькими монстрами, которых Стайлз всегда игриво считал похожими на себя, хотя теперь, столкнувшись с ними, он больше так не думал. Парни пытались обмануть и искалечить стаю до рассвета, но технически они были призраками, а призраки имели слабую защиту. Стайлз должен быть хитроумнее, не так ли, и да, он считал, что способен придумать отличный план.  
Итак, открыть двери и сбежать всей стаей в его защищённый дом... вообще не вариант, поскольку это значило выпустить Йольскую братву на улицы, к ничего не подозревающим людям.  
Стайлз должен был думать быстро, учитывая, что он единственный беззащитный человек в заполненном сверхъестественными существами помещении... впрочем имелась ещё Лидия, крик которой сейчас был бесполезен.  
  
Это не должно было быть смешно, но Стайлз вдруг обнаружил, что весело хихикает над тем, как комически выглядит Дерек, живым щитом стоящий перед Лидией и со стоическим лицом принимающий на себя все летящие в них лампы и книги.  
— Перестань смеяться над ним, — хмыкнул Питер, стоящий перед Стайлзом, отшвыривая пролетающий предмет в сторону.  
Стайлз даже не подозревал, как ему не хватало Питера, защищающего его, и что это так согреет сердце.   
— Черт, прости. Да, вернемся к планированию. — Стайлз поморщился, когда особенно тяжелая сковорода ударила Питера.   
И да, он воспользовался моментом, чтобы позволить себе оглядеть спину Питера, все эти мощные изгибы и мышцы, напрягшиеся от усилий защитить Стайлза.  
  
— Окей, Питер, детка, мы переезжаем на кухню.  
— Ммм, я думал, что ласковые прозвища - моя фишка.  
— Заткнись и прикрывай мне спину.  
— Всегда.  
Стайлз рыбкой обогнул Питера и помчался на кухню, где распахнул все шкафы, стремительно выбрасывая их содержимое на пол. Наконец он нашел гигантский мешок муки, который в лофте считался вещью must have.   
— Питер ! Разорвёшь эту фигню, когда я подам сигнал !  
— Подожди ! Какой сигнал ?!  
Стайлз не стал ждать, чтобы посмотреть, как Питер поднимает мешок с мукой, несмотря на невероятную заманчивость этой идеи, и помчался обратно в центр комнаты.

  
— Away in a manger, — уже на второй ноте все озорства прекратились.  
— No crib for His bed,   
The little Lord Jesus... — внезапно вещи окружили Стайлза со всех сторон.  
— Lay down His sweet head, — Стайлз перевёл дыхание и посмотрел на Питера, прежде чем бросить рябиновый пепел, который всегда был у него в кармане, высоко над головой и упасть на пол.   
Питеровский мешок с мукой отлично сработал, дождем обрушившись на все пять тел в круге пепла, а Стайлз воспользовался отвлекающим фактором и вынырнул из круга.

  
— Йольские парни ненавидят рождественские песни, — объяснил Стайлз сквозь смех.   
Смех, правда, быстро затих, когда никто больше не присоединился, и Стайлзу пришлось встретиться лицом к лицу со своими встревоженными товарищами по стае.  
— Что ?  
— Ты мог пострадать ! — прогремел Дерек.   
— Или быть покалечен ! — возмущённо прострекотала Малия.  
Питер схватил его за плечи и развернул, так что Стайлз оказался под прицелом вспыхнувших голубым огнём глаз, потому страх за безрассудного человечка здорово подорвал самоконтроль оборотня :   
— Ты мог умереть.  
— Мне жаль, ребята, но они обманщики, а мы не знали, сколько их было, поэтому я не мог рисковать, предупреждая вас. Я должен был просто сделать это и верить, что пепел удержит их, и посмотрите ! Он действительно держит этих маленьких засранцев !  
Скотт покачал головой, разочарованный таким небрежным отношением к смертельной опасности.   
— У Питера должна быть подходящая тебе одежда, — вздохнул Дерек, показывая на костюм Стайлза, покрытый мукой.  
— Ладно, только не раздражай их. Они могут насмехаться над тобой, но просто - не обращай внимания, — успел протараторить Стайлз, прежде чем Питер утащил его вверх по лестнице.

  
Оказавшись в комнате, где мужчина зарылся в ящики в поисках одежды, которая подошла бы Стайлзу, тот вздохнул и наконец решил рискнуть.   
— Хэй, Питер ?  
— Да, лапушка ?  
Стайлз подошел к нему сзади и положил руку на плечо.   
— Питер.  
— Что я могу сделать для тебя, Стайлз ? — На этот раз Питер повернулся и посмотрел на него.   
— Стая не обожает ненавидеть тебя. Они ненавидят, что я люблю тебя.   
  
И прежде чем Питер успел отреагировать, Стайлз поцеловал его со всеми своими любовью, страстью и отчаянием, которые хранил в себе последние несколько месяцев...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Yule lads, персонажи исландского фольклора, https://vilingstore.net/Yule-Lads-Yule-Lads-ili-Yolasveynary-Jlasveinar--Islandiya-i141335


End file.
